


In Sickness and In Health

by AxindaScribbles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: After Keyblade War, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxindaScribbles/pseuds/AxindaScribbles
Summary: Isa is sick. How did such a broody, quiet man fall to a fever?What's Lea gonna do? His goddamn best for sure.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My name's Axinda and I'm new to the fanfiction community! This is my first fic/oneshot ever and any feedback would be very much appreciated! I hope you guys enjoy my work and hope to write more AkuSai in the future!

 

* * *

“You don’t have to do anything I’ll be fine on my own…” A gruff voice expressed from under the bed sheets.

“Isa your temperature is at 103 degrees, what makes you think you’ll be able to do anything besides resting?” Lea expressed, putting the thermometer away before helping Isa prop himself up with a mountain of pillows behind his back.

“If I managed to run an organization until the very end, I can manage to do basic needs,” said a stubborn Isa before being met with a coughing fit.

“And I, with the help of friends, managed to run said organization to the ground…” Lea said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “Come on, don’t be stubborn and let your body rest, I’ll take care of everything okay?”

Once his coughing subsided, Isa met Lea’s green eyes with his own tired ones before sighing and asking himself:  
‘Can he really trust this red porcupine to NOT destroy their apartment?’  
The ringing headache that was rising said yes, but his heart said no.

With a long sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying “fine. You’re in charge of today’s chores. I’m trusting you to keep yourself busy and be careful.”

“I knew you could trust in me!” Lea said with a warm smile. Moving closer, he placed a small kiss on his forehead above his scar before pulling the covers over him, helping him settle into his side of the bed.

“I promise you I wont mess up, in a few hours your going to wake up with some freshly squeezed OJ and a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup okay?” He said, gently holding his hand with a warm smile on his face.

Isa couldn’t say no to that soft dorky face. As much as a troublemaker he was, he knew how much Lea loved looking after his loved ones and every little thing he did reminded him of how much he loved Lea.

“I trust you okay? I’ll get some shut eye and when I wake up I’m expecting you to be here.” He said with a small smirk, running his thumb over Lea’s knuckles.

“Oh don’t worry I’ll be here alright.” Lea responded, giving a small wink before getting up to place one last kiss on his forehead. As much as Isa hated being flustered, his fever did not help and made him as red as a tomato. Nestling down into his mound of pillows and grabbing his Meowjesty tsum tsum, he closed his eyes before whispering, “Good night” to Lea, letting sleep take him over.

“Good Night Isa” he said, chuckling at how comfortable he looked before getting up, closing the curtains and quietly leaving the room.

* * *

 

Ladle in one hand, recipe in the other, Lea was ready to cook the world's best chicken noodle soup. In his heart, he had to outdo Remy’s outstanding chicken soup to prove how worthy of a significant other he was. If he can defeat heartless in one swipe, he can make a savory dish to alleviate Isa from a fever. But in his soul he knew: he can’t cook for shit.

“If Xion was here, maybe she could’ve helped me…” He pondered to himself, taking a look at the ingredients list Scrooge managed to text him.

Lea wasn’t one to easily give up, but at the thought of burning up the kitchen and upsetting Isa more than he already was haunted him. He shook his head before patting his chest, a goofy grin across his face:

“No! I have to be the responsible one for the day and show Isa I’m capable of taking care of the both of us! If I follow the list precisely, nothing could go wrong right?”

Aside from being the jokester in the group, Lea was known for being confident and helping motivate everyone around him. Everything he did came from his heart and what mattered was him trying his best. However, sometimes doing his best led him to troublesome situations.

* * *

“Soup isn’t that hard to make Lea.”  
“I know its not Roxas, but I can’t help feeling nervous about it. What if I boil it over or make it too salty?” A puzzled Lea looked onto the Gummiphone, having answered a virtual phone call coming from Roxas.

“If you boil it over, you're just turning flavored water into flavored mist, you're going to be fine. If it’s salty, Isa’s taste buds won’t recognize flavor due to all the medicine he’s taking.”

“I hate to admit that you’re right” Lea said chuckling, rolling his eyes. He was grateful Roxas happened to call and alleviate his worry. It’s as if Yen Sid read his mind and said this poor bastard needs help.

“Your going to do fine, plus you should start learning to cook for yourself. Can’t feed yourself off of Sea Salt Ice Cream all the time you know.” Roxas said with a cheeky smile.

“I don’t want to hear that from you Mr. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner” Lea said, a laugh escaping his lips before sighing in relief. Having finished his chores before cooking was causing his worry to build up; however all of that worry was now replaced with newfound confidence.

“Do you feel better now?” Roxas asked, tilting his head over in a curious manner. Seeing Lea worry and puzzled over doing simple tasks made him question how on Earth Lea managed to survive this far. But he trusted him, knowing the hardest part of tackling a task was the start. From there, it would be smooth sailing for him.

“Yea, I have to trust myself more than anything. At the end of the day, it's all about me doing my very best and I know Isa will appreciate my efforts.” Lea said with a warm smile, his cheeks forming a rosy hue at the thought of Isa looking forward to his efforts.

Roxas couldn’t help but smile seeing Lea’s personality come back. He knew how close Isa and Lea had become due to the aftermath of the Keyblade War. Having shared history together and living through different instances of each others lives not only brought them closer, but strengthened their bond. The journey of friendship to significant others wasn’t easy, but everyone could tell how happy they were to be in each others lives once more.

“Well, I’ll let you go now. I trust you on holding up on your own. Send me a picture when your done okay?” Roxas grinned, giving him a thumbs up as support towards his endeavor.

“Alright alright I’ll let you know how it goes! See ya.” Lea chuckled, waving goodbye before hanging up. He gave one last sigh before giving himself small slaps on the cheeks saying:

“Alright! You got this Lea! Make this soup your bitch, it’s nothing but a bunch of vegetables, seasoning and chicken! Just follow the recipe step by step and nothing can go wrong!”

* * *

 One fresh squirt of orange juice to the eyes, and a few burnt fingertips later, Lea held a wooden tray with a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup and a pitcher of freshly squeezed OJ. Gently knocking on their bedroom door, he entered the room coming to a stop at hearing a soft, stuffy snore coming from the mound of blankets and pillows on their bed.

In the few hours that Lea was cooking, Isa had shifted his body all over the place, as if a mini tornado had ransacked their bed. From feeling his body reach freezing temperature to hot as the desert leading to Agrabah, Isa couldn’t find the perfect balance of temperature to be able to sleep. His last resort was sticking one leg out of the sheets, leaving it to hang from the edge of the bed, and the rest of his body covered in blankets and pillows. And somehow, that was the sweet spot, allowing him to finally get some shut eye.

Lea couldn’t help but laugh at catching him sleep in such a way. Usually, Isa would keep himself composed and be as stiff as a board in his sleep. But this time, being sick brought down his guard and in his mind comfort was greater than posture. Lea thought to himself that catching Isa off guard could be embarrassing to him, but decided to put his jokes aside and tend to his boyfriend instead. He gently placed the tray on the nightstand next to their bed, turning on their lamp light before gently nudging Isa to wake up.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty, its dinner time” He said, a chuckle escaping his lips hearing a small groan come from under the sheets.

“5 more minutes…” Isa whispered, his small teal eyes peeking from under the blankets. Lea chuckled at the thought of Isa acting like a cat, peering from under a tiny enclosure hesitant to come out due to being tired.

“Come on, if you don’t get up the soups’ going to get cold” Lea said before moving a bit to remove the lid off of the bowl of soup.

“You actually managed to cook? Color me impressed…” yawned Isa before coming out from under the covers. Closing his eyes and taking a whiff of the air, he could smell the hints of rosemary and oregano coming from the soup, and felt his stomach rumble. Maybe all the sleep and being hooped on meds actually started to make him feel hungry.

“I did as the recipe called for and surprise surprise, having some Chicken Noodle Soup a la Lea” he chuckled before grabbing a spoonful, gently blowing on it before feeding some to Isa.

Drinking the soup, Isa found it quite delicious and savory, having licked his lips as if wanting more.  
“Im perfectly capable of feeding myself you know” he stated, his face becoming flush and a small pout forming.

“Hahaha I know you are it was just a taste test dear.” Lea said with a warm smile. He was happy that Isa was doing better and felt worry disappear from his heart. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better than yesterday...thank you for looking after me.” Isa said looking into Lea’s eyes. He was grateful to be able to wake up and see those glowing jade eyes everyday. To be close to him again, and to be more than just friends was more than he could ever ask for. Traversing through memories, both forgotten and remembered, finally they were together again. He felt whole...and happy.

“No need to thank me, I’d do anything for you Isa…” Lea said, smile never leaving his face. He was happy to be this close again and wished nothing more of it. Isa was there for him as kids, now it was his turn to be there for him. “When you're done with your dinner I’m expecting you to rest more okay?”

“I’ll do so if you join me. ” Isa said with a sly smirk. Isa had his ways of wrapping Lea around his finger...and Lea loved it.

“Alright alright but if I get sick it’s your turn to play nurse.” He chuckled moving close to him, gently holding his hand. These were the small moments that Lea appreciated having again in his life. Being able to hold Isa’s hand, be close to him again...he couldn’t ask for more. As Isa finished eating his dinner, both found comfort in making small talk, being in each others company cracking half wit jokes and what not. Laughter is the best medicine, and in each others presence, love and happiness healed each others hearts. Through sickness and health, to love and to cherish, Isa and Lea ended the night quietly asleep in each others arms.

Guess who got sick the next day?

 


End file.
